


The Right Partners

by SonglordsBug



Series: Brooklyn Darcy [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Darcy grew up with Steve and Bucky. They all love each other. But she has to figure out being ace.





	The Right Partners

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

In the original Brooklyn Darcy post I mentioned that in a lot of sub ‘verses Darcy-Belle is ace. Of course, in the 1930’s and 40’s the term wasn’t really used for people I don’t think, so she didn’t have a label. She also fell into the common ace problem of having difficulty understanding that other people do feel this thing that she doesn’t. So she sort of doesn’t believe that sexual attraction is a thing, except for how she does because she lives in very close quarters with a pair of boys who aren’t ace and there are some things that you can ignore but not actually miss.

It all comes to a head when she spends some time with some other girls she works with, and girls talk and the subject comes up and there is giggling and discussions about boys and stuff. Belle leaves the conversation painfully aware that she does not react the same way as other people. She starts to feel bad and abnormal and stuff. The boys notice, but don’t know why.

Then Steve gets sick and Bucky and Belle spend several days taking care of him. During that time Bucky takes advantage of them both sitting quietly and keeping an eye on Steve to ask Belle what the matter is. She’s reticent enough that he has to get insistent and reach out to rest a hand on her forearm. She finally manages to say something along the lines of “I don’t like touching.”

Bucky considers all of the times she’s initiated hugs, goes “Huh?” and then yanks his hand off of her. She backtracks and says “not like that” and then with some blushing says “with a woman and a man.”

Bucky freaks out and demands to know who’s been touching her because he’ll go “beat his face in”. She clarifies that no one has touched her, she just doesn’t ever want anyone to. Once Bucky’s made sure that no one’s been touching her he asks “anyone at all?” She says “no one.” Bucky shrugs and says “all right then.”

She scoffs and makes noise about not being normal. He shuts her up and tells her that it’s fine because she’s perfect the way she is and if any part of her was changed she wouldn’t be herself so it must be fine. She’s dubious, so he adds in some gentle teasing about how she must not like dancing between the sheets because she’s so good out on the dance floor.

She laughs a little and tells him that if she wanted it with anyone it would be with him and Steve, but she just doesn’t no matter how hard she tries. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and tells her it’s fine again. Then he adds a little shyly “me too, if I was gonna pick dance partners it would be you and Steve” then he hastens to add that he’s happy dancing with her in whatever way she wants. She just leans into him with a smile.

Bucky can tell that Belle’s still upset, so when Steve is feeling better enough to leave alone, Bucky takes her out dancing to cheer her up.

Steve, who always feels particularly like a burden after being sick, notices them being out more than usual. In his eyes Belle and Bucky have always fit together well. That thought combined with their absences and his self-loathing leads him to the conclusion that they are finally getting serious and that he is in the way. Consequently he starts distancing himself.

They notice, but don’t understand and their feelings get hurt. Bucky is particularly bent out of shape, so Belle is the one who goes to talk to Steve. He stiffly explains what he’s doing and Belle is so floored that she uses the shorthand she and Bucky have been developing and blurts out “I don’t like dancing!”

Steve stares at her as though she’s insane, since one of her favorite things to do is dancing. She blushes and starts a stumbling explanation of the conversation she’d had with Bucky and how he’s been trying to cheer her up. Once she stops talking and Steve manages to sort out what she’d been saying he goes “oh” and then admits he feels stupid and apologizes.

This leads to all three of them sitting down to talk. They talk in circles about the fact they each care a great deal about the other two and then the boys start talking about how to make sure Belle is okay. Belle, who has been fine since both her boys responded with 'well if you don’t want to you don’t have to’, looks between them with disbelief and exclaims “just cause I don’t want to doesn’t mean you two can’t!”

And Bucky, who has the most experience and has been unflappable and taken everything calmly and matter of factly, turns bright red and sputters. He doesn’t stop until Steve, who had given Belle a surprised look and then Bucky a thoughtful look, kisses him. The kiss gets involved until Belle laughs and says that they can hold off until she leaves.

They settle back down and then Steve comments that the whole neighborhood thinks Bucky and Belle are stepping out with Steve as chaperone. Bucky and Belle start to yell at him, but he stops them and explains that he and Bucky doing things is illegal, but Bucky and Belle aren’t, and that they can use that to hide. The three plot out how to make it look most like the right two are stepping out, which mostly involves Bucky and Belle dancing together exclusively.

Belle pouts and says that she wants to dance with Steve too. Steve mutters something about his two left feet, and then smirks and says that if behind closed doors he and Bucky can be the ones dancing between the sheets, there’s no reason he and Belle can’t dance the other way behind closed doors.

Soon enough their lives take on a new routine. Some nights Steve and Bucky will go to bed before Belle and have sex. Once they’ve finished and cleaned up, Belle will come in and slip under the covers with them. Then they will all go to sleep wrapped up in each others’ arms.


End file.
